Is this a dream fulfilled?
by MandaBearTx
Summary: Where does a chance meeting lead? Follow Amanda and Nick to find out. This is a continuation of a story that was written for me on another site. This is my part of the story. She gave me the idea and I took it and ran with it. I do not own anybody other than my OCs. I would be extremely thankful for some reviews to let me know what you think. NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! :)
1. Chapter 1

I saw the smirk on his face as we pulled out of the parking lot. I came to the quick realization that this was not a dream when I giggled. Wait! I giggled? I don't giggle! Oh God.

"So, lunch huh? Where are you kidnapping me to Nick?" I asked as I relaxed into my seat fully surrendering to the moment. "I know a good Italian place not too terribly far from here." "Fine by me as long as I can stuff my face with some pasta!" What can I say, this big girl loves some pasta. "So Eclisse it is Miss Amanda." Nick laughed in response. "Oh sweet baby Jesus, don't call me 'Miss'. It makes me feel old Nick." It didn't take long to get to the restaurant but rest of the ride we just listened to the radio and rode.

When we arrived at Eclisse we got a booth in the back, that way Nick was kind of hidden from sight. To my surprise it was his idea to sit in the back; I knew that he liked attention so this was different. "So Amanda," Nick started after we ordered our meals and drinks. "What position had you been interested in?" "Well, Paul had interviewed me for one of the on road photographer gigs. I thought that it had gone really well, but when I went back in to see him today he told me that they cancelled the open position for the time being." I informed him heavy hearted. "On road photographer? Really? That would have been awesome. They cancelled it for now? What did he say?" Nick asked quizzically. "He told me that when it came back open that I would be the first one that he would call." "Well then you have the job when it comes open at least. That is always a good thing." He said smiling at me. "Thank you so much for kidnapping me for lunch Nick." "You are more than welcome beautiful lady. So tell me about yourself Amanda." He said smiling and kissing the back of my hand.

I thought for a minute on what to say, I mean I am an open book and all but how do you start to talk about yourself on purpose. "Well," I started as I rested my elbow on the table and leaned into my hand. "Well, as you can easily see I am a big girl. But beyond that, my 30th birthday is in a week believe it or not. I am from the Houston area so I am here in Stamford for the interview that sucked. My kids are here with me, my son JD is 6 and my daughter Cheyenne is 4. So tomorrow we are actually flying home. I wish we were driving because I hate flying but hey, it's a hell of a lot faster. The day job that I have to go back to, since Paul slammed the door on my dreams, is a customer service rep at a call center. I do like it but I hate stupid people." Nick burst into laughter at the last part. "I'm sure that Paul will call you Amanda. How could he not? I mean, we always need somebody to photograph us. But when he does, how is that going to work with your kids?" "I gave that a lot of thought, my son is in school and my daughter will be starting soon too. So either my Aunt will keep them while I am on the road, which Paul told me that I would be 14 on 14 off. IF I get the position, which would be awesome. I could also get a nanny for that time. I've never really been away from the kids for a long time." "I am sure that WHEN you get the job, not IF, that you will do amazingly well and fit right in."

After we finished our lunch we drove around for a bit, all the while Nick ignoring his phone every time it went off. As he went to drop me off at the hotel, we realized that we were staying at the same hotel. We traded numbers and he walked me to my room. "I really had fun Nick. Thank you so much sweetie. It was a nice pick me up. Hope that you don't get in too much trouble with Paul for ditching your meeting and all the phone calls." I said with a huge smile on my face. "I'll be fine. They are use to it by now. I am glad that we bumped in to each other at HQ. Lunch was amazing Amanda. Thank you for agreeing to go with me. I will call you tomorrow evening and see how your flight was. It was so nice to meet you. Have a good night babe." He said as he kissed me on my cheek and walked to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and I had talked a few more times over the next few weeks, that time had been crazy for the both of us though. My dad had passed a few months before and apparently had willed my childhood home over to me. So with that being said, the last time that we talked I was laid out on my living room floor exhausted but soaking up being back in my house, and to own it this time around. I knew that he would be calling today since it was my birthday.

When my phone rang that afternoon just after JD got home from school, I answered it without even looking to see who it was. "Hi Pinkie!" I said cheerfully, happy that he remembered my birthday. "Hey birthday girl. What are you doing?" he asked, with the ever present rustling of something in the background. "Just relaxing. Waiting on the mail to get here because I have a few gifts coming in today." "Oh what did you get?" "Hell if I know, I don't have them yet you weirdo." I said laughing. We kept on talking for a few minutes until I heard a knock at the door. "And that would be my mail knocking at the door." I said as I walked to the door to open it up and thank the mail carrier. "So who are you wrestling tonight?" I asked him knowing that there was a live show that night. "I'm not even sure to be honest, haven't had a chance to look at the card." He said nonchalantly. "Well you need to find out don't you?" I asked as I opened the door. "NICK!" I squealed when the door had opened all the way.

He had the biggest smile on his face because of my reaction. I threw my phone on the living room floor and all but jumped on him. "What are you doing here?!" I asked very excited to see him. "I wanted to see you for your birthday. Why else?" He explained laughing at how excited I was. "Well have fun when my son sees you. He loves you." "He has good taste." He said with a cute smile. Luckily JD and Cheyenne were in their rooms playing, so Nick and I curled up on the couch and put on some movie. "I still cant believe that you are here. You are too sweet. I knew you had something up your sleeve when you asked for my address." I said as I laid my head down on his thigh. About that time my kids came out to ask me something and they stopped in their tracks. If they would have been car they would have left skid marks, they stopped that fast. JD looked at me with a crazy look on his face and asked "Is that Dolph Ziggler?" "Hi JD. Yes I am Dolph, but my name is Nick." Nick replied as my son walked up and gave him a hug. Nick, JD and Cheyenne all sat there, on the floor, talking and playing around for over an hour, leaving me by myself on the couch. It was so sweet, he was letting the kids both crawl all over him and try to wrestle him.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours passed and it was their bed time so I got them to bed, for once it was fairly easy. The kids had ended up going outside and running around on my 2 acres with Nick for awhile. So the kids were both tuckered out and fell asleep quickly.

"Well, they are passed out cold. They had so much fun with you Nick. Thank you." I said as I sat back down on the couch by him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Oh! I almost forgot, you have a phone call you have to make hon." He said handing me his phone after he dialed the number. "Who is it?" I asked kind of concerned. "Just talk." Is all that he told me.

"Hello?" Asked a gruff voice on the other end of the line. "Yeah, Nick told me to call." I said timidly. "Amanda! So god to hear your voice again." "Paul?! How are you?" I ask totally surprised that I am on the phone with Paul. "I'm good. I thought that Nick had forgot to have you call me. I wanted to say happy birthday." Paul said casually. "Thank you very much." "I also wanted to talk to you about that position that we had talked with you about. It's open again Amanda. I am holding it open for you if you want it." He told me with a smile as far as I could tell. I looked at Nick and I knew that he had already known about this because he had the biggest smile on his face of the day. "Oh my God! Are you serious Paul? I...Yes! I want it. I will take it!" I damn near screamed and almost in tears. "Alright. I can't wait to see you again and introduce you around. Oh, and by the way Amanda, happy birthday sweetie. Welcome to the WWE. See you in 2 weeks, just come back with Nick. Bye." Paul said as we ended the call.

I literally knocked Nick over with a hug. "This is the best birthday ever!" I came close to screaming but then remembered that the kids were asleep. "So I take it that your day got better?" He asked as I move to sit up. "Yeah, much better. He said just to come back with you in 2 weeks. So what are you going to do with your time off?" I asked him. "I have yet to figure that one out yet. Help you find a nanny I guess." He said remembering what I had said at our first lunch date. "That will work." "Well my dear, I better get a move on." Nick said as he looked at the clock. I started laughing, "Nicky, you are not going to find a decent hotel within 20 miles of here. I'm an hour south of Houston babe. Just stay here for now. I really don't want you to leave anyway." He simply reach over to pull me up from the couch and kissed my cheek. "Come on, lets get some sleep." I said leading him to my room. After we got changed for bed we laid down and I cuddled up next to him with my head where his arm meets the shoulder and my arm across his tight stomach. He wrapped his arm that I was laying on around me and patted my butt "Goodnight sweetheart, happy birthday."

I laid there for a while just thinking. I was now a part of the WWE! My best friend had come to surprise me for my birthday and we get to hang out for 2 weeks, then we are on the road. I was so excited. This could be my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week and a half Nick had helped me find a live in nanny for JD and Cheyenne. Her name is Annie. She was a 50 something year old widow that had never had and kids of her own. Annie was aware that she would work for about 14 days at a time and be off for most of the time that I was home. Today was the day that she was moving in and starting work tomorrow so that I could get ready to leave.

I was running around the house trying to figure out what all I needed to pack for about 2 weeks on the road while Nick and the kids helped Annie get settled in. At dinner that evening I gave her a run down of the kids, attitude problems, weird traits and whatnot. My kids were odd balls to say the least.

3 days later:

I really was not looking forward to this day, saying bye to my little ones was never easy no matter the amount of time we were going to be apart. Nick was standing behind me rubbing my back to comfort me as I called the kids into the living room. "JD, Cheyenne come here please." "Yes ma'am." They both called out as they ran to me. "Guys I am leaving for a few weeks. Ms. Annie will be here with you. Please be good for her. She will call me if you get out of line." I said as I kneeled down in front of them. "I am going to miss you very much babies. But I will call every night to tell you goodnight. Ok? Do whatever Ms. Annie needs you to do. You still have your chores too. I love you honeys." I told them with tears in my eyes as I gave each of them hugs and kisses. "I love you too Momma!" they both told me and hugged me and kissed me.

"You ready babe?" Nick asked me. "Yeah, I guess as ready as I will ever be." I answered him. "Annie, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. You know where all the numbers are at. Thanks again." I called out to my nanny as I reached for the door.

The drive to Houston was about an hour but it felt like it took forever. I already missed my kids and Nick could tell that I was hurting. "Amanda honey, 2 weeks is going to pass before you know it. You are going to have so much to do and meet so many people that you will lose track of time." He said placing a comforting hand on my thigh as he drove. "I know, this just sucks though. I am rarely away from my kids." I told him leaning back into my seat. "You will be ok baby girl." Nick smiled as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.


	5. Chapter 5

I was a week into being on the road with the WWE. Nick was right, God I hate to say that, I had met everybody and had already made a few friends. I was taken aback by how different some of the people were from their on screen characters. Fandango (Curtis Hussey) was an absolute goof and such a sweetheart, he made me feel right at home. Jack Swagger (Jake Hager Jr.) flaming jerk to me from the word "Go". I tried to avoid him at all cost. Layla was a sweetheart too, which for some reason shocked me.

Today we were in Atlanta and I had a shoot with Fandango and Layla at the botanical gardens. The company had actually rented out the Trustees Garden and the Robinson Gazebo. I had made my way to the Trustees garden and gotten everything set up and had some music going. Sadly I was dancing around, but thankfully nobody was there yet, or so I thought. I was dancing around like a goof, grinding on the air, to "You can do it" by Ice Cube when all of a sudden there was a pair of hands on my hips dancing right behind me. I must have screamed like there was a knife to my throat or something because the hands flew off of their place on my hips and I hear 2 people dying from laughter.

"Were you having fun Amanda?" Layla asked in her beautiful English accent after she caught her breath. "Yes, I was." I said laughing. "And what exactly are you laughing at Mr I have to tell everybody how to pronounce my ring name week after week?" I questioned a still laughing Curtis. After he gained his composer he walked up to me and apologized. "I'm sorry darling. And so you know, you do have an 'ass for weeks' as the song says." He replied as he dipped his head and kissed my neck. It was all I could do to not melt into a puddle of mush right there, I had a job to do. That was to make Curtis and Layla look fabulous on film.

**3 hours later**

"Well y'all, I think I got everything that I could." I said sighing as I finally sat my camera down. "Wonderful! Well love we have to go get ready for the show. See you later." Layla said giving me a hug as they walked off.

After I was done packing all my things up I knew what I needed. I sat pulled out my phone and called home. After a couple of rings JD picks up. "Hello?" he came on the other end of the line. "Hi Bubba!" I exclaimed, almost with tears in my eyes. "Hi Momma! Chey, its momma!" he all but screamed in my ear. I could hear Annie in the background telling JD to let her see the phone so that she could put it on speaker. "How are my 2 babies doing?" I asked the kids. "Playing with play dough!" Chey said so happily. All I could do was cringe, I hate that stuff, it ruins carpet to say the least. "Are you guys being good for Ms. Annie?" "They are being wonderful Amanda. They are eating good too. No problems out of them that have been too bad. Just a couple of attitude issues out of Chey but you warned me about those. Everything is good." Annie replied. We talked for a few more minutes but I had to get going to the stadium for that nights show. "Alright JD, Chey, I have to get to work. I miss you guys so much, but I will be home next week. I love you!" "I love you too Momma!" they said at the same time, which was my cue to hang up.

On the way to the Philips Arena I was thinking how much I missed my kids and was already looking forward to going home soon. Luckily when I got to the arena that night I knew that most of my work for the evening was done, all that was left was to get a few candid backstage shots of the SuperStars. I knew one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking round backstage with my ear phones in just taking pictures here and there. I had ZZ Top's "Sharp dressed man" pouring into my ears from my phone, sitting against the wall just around the corner from the gorilla position. I was in my own little world until I saw pink flash passed me. "Nick!" I hollered as I jumped up. His back was to me so I was at the ready with my camera, as always when I was at work. When he spun around, his hair fanned out letting the pink show and he had an unbelievable look on his face, I snapped the picture. That picture was going to be gold, I knew it instantly, his eyes were shinning such a bright shade of blue. Nick ran over to me and without a word gave me the biggest hug, like we hadn't seen each other in years. Honestly, it almost felt like it even though it had only been a few days. "My baby girl." He sighed as he all but melted into me. "You didn't miss me now did ya?" I asked laughingly as I brushed his hair out of his face. "Mmm, I will call you after the show is over ok?" He asked pecking me on the cheek and running to get a shower. I was happy that there was maybe 30 minutes left in the show.

Truth be told, I missed Nick. But like I said though it had only been a few days but it felt like so much longer. I opened the diva's locker room so I could sit in a comfortable spot, the couch, and not the cement floors. "Hey Amanda." Layla greeted walking in the room. "How are you doing Lay?" I asked even though we had seen each other just a few hours prior. "I'm fine. Looked like you were getting cozy with Dolph out there though." She said with a smirk on her face. "Girl, you know we are friends. We just hadn't seen each other for a few days." I told her as she walked farther into the room. "I understand. Everybody thinks that there is something with me and Curtis but there isn't. Just good friends." She explained. "Exactly! Glad that you know what I am talking about. Now go take a shower girl! You reek!" I said laughing and holding my nose. "Fine! Be a brat." She replied with a smile. "I will catch you later. Im going to hit catering." I said walking to the door.

I had made me a nice big plate of fattening, not like I needed it, food that I was extremely ready to dig into. As I took the first bite of my nachos I hear a voice ring out as they sit with me "I was just about to call you darling." Nick says with a smile on his face. "Well you found me, stuffing my face nonetheless." I reply with glare on my face, but only for interrupting my dinner. "You want to throw that crap out and go get some real dinner?" "Do you even have to ask me? Now you are forgiven for bugging me while eating." I laugh out.


	7. Chapter 7

"So where are we off to this time?" I ask as I eye Nick. "I don't know. I figured we could walk around the area and see what it has to offer. That ok?" "Hell yeah that is ok. This fat girl wants some food though since you pulled me away from my nachos!" I told him with some attitude. "Oh simmer down. You will get some food." He say smiling at me.

We didn't have to walk very far before we found where we stopped to eat. We found a place called Prime Meridian in the Omni Hotel, which I don't know how we had passed it up, we were staying in that hotel. It was pretty good. Honestly we didn't talk much during dinner, which kind of surprised me. I was staring out the window, sadly the only thing that I was seeing was cars and buildings, but I knew what was beyond those, the reflecting pool.

After dinner was over we made our way to the hotel lobby. Nick was getting ready to say good night it seemed like so I cut him short. "You want to walk to the reflecting pool with me?" I asked, hope in my voice. Nick gave me his killer smile as his answer and showed me to the door.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" I asked him on the walk. "Just thinking about the upcoming European tour." He told me. Then he did something that really shocked me, he reached out and laced his fingers in mine. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. But all Nick did was raise my hand to his lips and kiss it. I was about to melt, but I was not about to let him see that. Lord knows if he would take that as a weakness or what.

It took about 10 minutes to get to my destination. I sat on the edge of the pool, praying to God that I don't fall in. I just sat there looking up at the sky, relaxing. I only snapped out of my daze when Nick stepped in between my legs and wrapped his arms around me. I just laid my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

We must have been like that for a little while. I don't remember moving or anything. I was wide awake but barely remember any of it. The first thing that I remember was tears spilling onto my cheeks. "Amanda, what's wrong sweetheart?" Nick asked with nothing but concern laced through his voice. "I miss JD and Cheyenne. I know that it hasn't been too long since I have seen them and I called them earlier today but still. I know that I am going home in a few days but then we have the tour. I'm sorry Nick, I'm rambling." I said burying my face back into him. "It's ok hon. I am sure that it is hard for you to be away from them. But I know they are having fun and they know that you love them more than anything. They adore you. I bet they are going to jump all over you when you walk through the door to your house." He rattled off as he lifted my face out of his chest.

What happened next totally shocked me. Yes, I know that I say that a lot, but this time it was true and totally unexpected. As I watched Nick talking, he was watching me so intently with a weird look in his eyes. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, he leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. It was so satiny that it felt like a butterfly landed on my lips. Nothing like what I thought a kiss from the 'Dolph Ziggler' would be like. Not that I ever thought about it. He pulled back slowly, seemingly not wanting to let go, and rested his forehead on mine. Forehead to forehead nose to nose.

"What was that for Pinkie?" I asked absolutely confused. I could tell that Nick was trying to think of an answer. "I think the moment called for it." He said casually. "Well, that is a strange thing to say. I was crying because I miss my kids and you kiss me." "I was only trying to comfort you Amanda." "I'm going for a walk. Go do whatever." I said standing up and walking off.

I walked around the park for about 20 minutes, the whole time I could feel Nick behind me. He was making sure that I was ok and nothing would happen to me, bless his heart. The park was void of people running around and playing. Just me, my thoughts, oh and Nick somewhere behind me. I was just walking around minding my own business when I walked into the wrong place at the wrong time.


	8. Chapter 8

The blood curdling scream that came from my lips had to send Nick's heart to his feet. As I was being ambushed by some monster with its own mind I could hear Nick screaming my name. As I hit the ground all I could hear was Nick's laughter. I had to have looked like a mess sitting on the ground with my head in my hands. My smart ass had walked onto an underground fountain! I screamed out when the water came shooting up from underneath me unexpectedly.

I sat there absolutely drenched, shaking my head and laughing softly. I knew that Nick was standing close by, I could still hear him laughing. Now it was getting closer though. "Are you ok? Other than being wet?" Nick laughed as he held out a hand for me to take so I could get up. "Yeah I am fine. Thanks hon." I said taking his hand and standing up. I pulled him into a wet hug as I apologized, "I'm sorry Pinkie. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you for an innocent kiss." "It's ok. I promise." He said kissing my cheek. As he pulled away he screamed. The damn water was back! We ran through the water until Nick stopped. "Come here." He said softly pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to slow dance with me, while hell was spraying at us from below. It was very sweet truthfully.

We stayed there dancing for a few more minutes, until the water stopped trying to kill us. We defeated that crap! "Back to the hotel?" Nick asked taking my hand as we started to walk. "Yes please. I would really love a shower and some dry clothes, preferably my pajamas." I said laughing.

**3 days later**

It was Tuesday night and that meant 2 things in my book. Smackdown taping and I was going home tomorrow. I was passed ready to see my kids and sleep in my bed. Luckily Smackdown was over now and I was back in my hotel room.

I had just curled up on the couch to watch a movie before bed when there was a knock at the door. "Lands sakes! Who the hell is it?!" I hollered at the door as if it was going to answer me itself. I opened the door to see Nick, Layla and Curtis on the other side. "We wanted to see you before you left tomorrow." Layla said letting herself into my room. "We even brought movies." Curtis added walking into my room too. "What is this? Everybody invade the photog's room night?" I asked laughing. "Can I come in? I have snacks." Nick asked innocently, holding up a grocery bag. "Of course." I said pecking him on the cheek and grabbing the bag. "Pretzels! Score 1 for Amanda!" I hollered out as I made my way to the kitchen in my suite.

The 4 of us had been watching Shutter Island. Let it be known that I loathe scary movies! Somehow I was stuck between Layla and Curtis, no idea how that happened, so everytime yucky stuff happened I all but climbed into Curtis' head. Everybody was laughing at me, so I was forced to start throwing the only ammo that I had. My pretzels. All that caused them to do was laugh harder. Jerks. I sure showed them when I silently walked to the kitchen and got some caramel sauce in a squeezie bottle and made my way back to the living room. "Hey guys, can we take a picture together?" I asked sweetly as I slide the bottle in my robe's pocket. "Yeah. No problem." They all agreed. I knew what I was going to do as soon as they said that. I went to my room and got my tripod and camera to set up. When I got back into the living room I set everything up and told them what to do. "Ok, I want the 3 of you squatting down in front of me, I will stand in the back. I need all the help I can get hiding my fat, so I don't want any lip." I playfully told them as I directed them where to go. Oh this was going to be EPIC! "I'm going to set the timer for 10 seconds and have it take a few pics." I said as I fiddled with my equipment. When I got to my spot behind them I brought out the caramel squeezie bottle to show the camera. Click. I opened it and turn it on its side. Click. When I turned it all the way over, I squeezed it for all it was worth and fast that way I got all 3 of them, Nick, Layla and Curtis, before they could figure out what happened to them. CLICK! My crazy face included in that photo. The one thing that I did not figure that they would do was exactly what they did. When Curtis snapped to what was happening he grabbed my robe and pulled me down there with their caramel covered bodies! All 3 of them rubbing that crap all over me. Click. Well hell, my plan back fired. But at least I have the photos of a lifetime.

After our caramel fight was over everybody decided to go to their own rooms to clean up. Layla was still laughing when she left. Leaving me alone with Curtis and Nick. "I had fun sweeties." I said as I ran my finger in some of the caramel on Curtis' face, licking it off of my finger. "Me too doll. Better go shower." Curtis said planting a quick kiss on my lips. What is it with guys kissing me today?! Really? When he was gone I turned to Nick grinning at him. "I will say, you look so yummy covered in caramel. Who knew?" "Haha, funny bunny. I'm sticky now. What was that with Curt?" Nick questioned me. "Hell if I know. Maybe all the sugar went to his head." I answered, seeing something spark in his eyes that I hadn't seen up until just now. "You may be sticky…" I said as I walked up to him and playfully licked his face and fingers to get some of the mess off of him. "But at least you taste good!" I said trying not to giggle. Damn it. There is that word again, giggle. UGH! When I licked his fingers I swear I heard him growl. "Are you trying to kill me woman?" he asked in a deeper voice than normal. "No sir, just trying to help a little." I purred. 2 can play that game. "Well, I better go hop in the shower." "Don't fall my caramel covered cupcake." I said batting my eyes. "I will be careful. You be careful too darling. I will see you in a few weeks. Have fun with the kids and tell them I said hi, will you." "Of course I will." I say. Now its my turn to kiss him softly. We both pull away and lick our lips, laughing at how sweet it is because of all the sugar in the caramel sauce. "I will see you in a few weeks darling." Nick said as he kissed my hand and walked out of my hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

**At home**

I had been home for the last few days and I was so happy to have my kids around. Nick had been right, still hate saying that, the kids attacked me when I walked through my front door. Normally I would have been upset but this time I welcomed it with open arms. I even that them bunk with me the first night I was home. A 6 year old and a 4 year old in my bed with me, not too fun or roomy but I missed them.

I had taken the kids to Chuck E. Cheese today, by the way NEVER GO! That place is horrible. Kids running crazy all over the place. We will never go again. But JD and Cheyenne had fun so honestly that is all that matters.

When we got back home the kids ran inside and walked out to check my mail. When I opened the mail box I had the normal things that I had expected, bills, magazines, damn junk mail, but then something caught my eye. A purple envelope with my name and address beautifully scrolled onto the front of it. I looked at it for a good minute but I didn't know the handwriting. So not knowing the writing I sat the envelope on my bed after I walked in the house. I would open it tonight when everybody was asleep.

*Later that evening*

I was ready for bed by time I laid down that evening. I had forgotten about the mysterious purple envelope, that was until my head landed on it on my pillow. I pulled the pillow under my chest and propped myself up to see what this was.

When I pulled out the paper I found the same beautiful handwriting as on the front of the envelope. There was only one thing on the paper:

I want to kiss you in Paris  
I want to hold your hand in Rome  
I want to run naked in a rainstorm  
Make love in a train cross-country  
You put this in me  
So now what, so now what?

Wanting, needing, waiting  
For you to justify my love  
Hoping, praying  
For you to justify my love

I want to know you  
Not like that  
I don't want to be your father  
I don't want to be your brother either  
I just want to be your lover  
I want to be your baby  
Kiss me, that's right, kiss me.

It wasn't a free verse poem, it was a song. A song that I love. Justify my love by Madonna. But whoever wrote it in there did change 2 words, father is meant to be mother and brother is meant to be sister. But the only thing that I could think of was "Who the hell sent this to me?".

**At the airport**

"Alright babies, this is as far as you can go with me. I am going to miss you so much. I will get you guys something special. I love you." I said to JD and Chey as I gave them hugs and kisses and left them with Annie. As I walked to my gate I looked up and saw a beautiful smile from somebody that I did not expect to see, I had somebody waiting on me. Weird. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to a blue eyed dream in front of me, planting a kiss on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, I figured that since the flight to London is so long that you may like a flight buddy. We all know how you hate flying still." He told me. "Well thank you very much Curtis. It was very thoughtful of you." I said sweetly as we walked down the gate to the plane. I couldn't help but a twinge of butterflies in my stomach, it was really sweet of him to come to Houston just to go with me to London. As he walked in front of me to get to our seats, that somehow he got the one by me, I couldn't help but watch his ass. I mentally slapped myself, but he does have a nice ass.

We talked for awhile before I fell asleep. Needless to say the kids had tuckered me out when I was home. I love them to the moon and back but damn, I wish that I could bottle their energy and sell it. I would be RICH!

**Hours later**

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I hear Curtis whisper in my ear, I had fallen dead asleep for damn near the whole flight. How I did that is still beyond me. "London?" I asked him yawning. "Yes ma'am. Time to go to the hotel." He said as he got up to get his carry on.

I begrudgingly pulled my wheeled carry on behind me while walking down the gateway. I was still half asleep when I stepped into the light of the terminal. I know I had just stood up for the first time in hours, but I already needed to sit down again, so I sat in the first seat I found and rolled my head back closing my eyes.

"Ma'am? Can you help me find a friend of mine?" I hear somebody ask from in front of me. 'Great. I have to get up now, AGAIN!' I thought to myself. When I opened my eyes I became fully awake within that split second. "Nick!" I screamed, a little too loud. "Hi hon. How was the flight?" he asked laughing as I kissed all over his face. What? He is my best friend and I missed him. So sue me! "Don't ask her about the flight Nick, she wont remember 99% of it. She was out cold." We heard Curtis laughingly say. "I told you she don't like flying man. Thanks bro." Nick said giving him a bro hug. "Ok stop the bromance and get me to my hotel room!" I snapped out. "Sorry, I just want a shower and a bed. My back hurts from sleeping while sitting down. That is not comfortable by the way!" I continued.

**At the hotel**

"Ms. James, I am sorry to tell you but we appear to have double booked you." The front desk guy told me. "Huh? What does that mean?" I asked totally confused. "It means that you are sharing a suite with somebody ma'am." "Who is she having to share a room with?" Nick asked, not out of concern for me but for the unknown person. The guy does a little more digging into the mix up and then chimes in "It appears that you will be sharing a 2 bedroom suite with a Mr. Nemeth." Nick and I had to hold on to the counter to keep from falling over laughing. "That will be just fine, won't it Mr. Nemeth?" I asked Nick, basically answering the poor worker guys unspoken question. "Well, here is your key Ms. James. Have a wonderful stay ma'am." With that I took the key card and grabbed Nick's hand so he could show me where our room was.

We finally made it to our room 5 minutes later. 6th floor, slow elevator. When we got to our suite I made my way to what would be my room for the few days that we were going to be here. I threw my bags on the bed and dug out everything that I would need for a shower and bed. As I turned around to go to the bathroom, I caught something out of the corner of my eye that instantly made me salivate. Nick was leaning against my door frame, in his boxers. I think that he was trying to kill me, I really do! Yeah, I know he prances around in some sort of underwear/shorts combo on tv every week, but when you see somebody like Nick in his actual underwear in front of you, it's a totally different beast.

When I was finally able to get my mouth to form words I asked "What can I do for ya babe? And why are you naked?" I could see a small smile creep onto his face as he answered "First I am not naked missy. Secondly I came to say goodnight." "Well if I tell my kiddos that they are naked when they are wearing only their underwear, then you are naked." I said as I walked up to him, I continued "Goodnight Nick." I said as I lightly brushed my lips against his ear and ran my fingers through his hair, giving him a hug. When I did that I could just barely make out the soft moan that escaped his lips as he lulled his head back. 2 can play the game of teasing the other, its easy enough. Just to kick it up a notch I ran my hands down his back to the waist band of his boxers and curled my thumbs into them. "Now Nick, I could make you very naked very quickly." I teased as I ran my thumbs around the boxers to the front of them, just under his belly button. "But I won't." I snapped as I gave him a soft kiss. "Goodnight hon." I ended walking off to go get a shower. All I heard in response was a growl.


	11. Chapter 11

That following morning I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon. Oh how this fat girl loves bacon! It is a little piece of heaven. I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the living area that Nick and I were sharing and eye-balled the room service cart, then Nick who was on the couch. "You eat already?" I asked walking over behind him and giving him a good morning hug. "Good morning Doll. Yes ma'am, I already ate. Get what you want." Nick said kissing my cheek.

As I fixed my plate I saw something interesting. There was another envelope with my name scribed on it, just as beautifully as the first one. I carried it over to the couch with me and my food. "You know anything about these?" I asked Nick, still totally confused as to what was the meaning of these letters. "It was on the cart with everything else when they brought it up." He explained casually as he flipped through the tv channels to find something to watch.

When I was done eating I finally got around to opening the new envelope. Yet again it was song lyrics, this time it was a song called Drive by Melissa Ferrick. Holy balls! I was damn near sweating reading the words handwritten on the papers. "Look at this." I told Nick handing him the song. Let me tell you what, as he read I could see him squirming in his seat.

If you want this  
If you want this  
If you want this you're going to have to ask nicely please  
Then if you want this  
You're going to have to ask me  
You're going to have to ask me

Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you  
I'll give it to you slowly  
'TIll you're just begging me to hold you  
Ya whatever you want  
Whatever you want  
But you're going to have to ask me

Your mouth waters  
Stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling  
And your heart is heavy and red  
And your head is bent back  
And your back is arched  
My hand is under there  
Holding you up

I'll hold you up  
And drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you 'till you feel the daylight  
That's right  
That's right

In the kitchen  
In the shower  
And in the back seat of my car  
I'll hold you up  
In your office  
Preferably during business hours  
'Cause you know how I like it when there's people around  
And I know how you like it  
Yeah I know how you like it  
I know how you like it when I tease you for hours  
Your mouth waters  
Stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling  
And your heart is heavy and red  
And your head is bent back  
And your back is arched  
And my hand is under there  
Holding you up

I'll hold you up  
And drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you 'till you feel the daylight  
Oh and this has just begun

Yeah this has just begun  
Because we haven't even gotten started yet  
I haven't even  
I haven't even tied you up  
I haven't even turned you over  
This is where I want to live  
Right here between your hips  
Where all the love you hold and hide  
It's where it lives  
Right here between your hips  
This is where I want to live  
It's where all the love you give exists

Your mouth waters  
Stretched out on my bed  
Your fingers are trembling  
And your heart is heavy and red  
Your head is bent back  
Your back is arched  
My hand is under there  
Holding you up

I'll hold you up  
And drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
And drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
That's right  
Yeah  
That's right  
That's right  
That's right  
I'll hold you up  
That's right  
That's right  
I'll drive you all night

It was funny to see him squirm, but with lyrics like that, who wouldn't be squirming. Holy cow! "Wow! And you said there was another letter similar to this one?" he asked. "Yeah, it has some of the words from Madonna's Justify my love." I informed him as I shrugged me shoulders.

**3 hours later**

"Curtis, hon, you have got to work with me here!" I sighed, absolutely exasperated. We had been at the arena for 2 hours and the whole damn time I was TRYING to do a shoot with Fandango but he was just being a damn diva! "But I don't want to work, darling, I want to play." He exclaimed as he strutted up to me, pinning me against the wall. "What the hell a" I didn't get to finish my question because he cut me off as he crashed his lips to mine.


	12. Chapter 12

I shoved Curtis off of me "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at him. "Oh come on now love, you can't tell me that those little kisses were for nothing. No spark?" "No! You can go spark yourself in the ass for all I care right now!" I said as I stormed off to find Stephanie.

I opened the door to her office, "Hey Steph, I am going back to the hotel, I don't feel too good." I told her lying through my front teeth. "By all means Amanda. Go get some rest sweetie." She told me nicely.

**Hotel room**

I had been curled up on the couch most of the day watching movies and ordering room service. I couldn't get over the fact that Curtis thought that I had some sort of feelings for him. I guess that I did give him the wrong idea though with kisses on the cheek and stuff. Hell. I hated admitting when people were right. Well he wasn't totally right. I had not romantic feelings for him, at all. I mean, yeah, he had a nice ass but so does half of the locker room.

I must have fallen asleep watching a movie because the next thing I know is that my feet are being rubbed. "Hey sweetie. I heard that you weren't feeling good. You ok?" Nick asked as he continued rubbing my feet. "Mmm, that feels amazing. Thank you. Yeah Pinkie, I am fine. I just had to get away from the arena after Curtis." I trailed off. "After Curtis what?" I heard a twinge of something in his voice but couldn't pin point what it was. "After he kissed me." I said shaking my head. "He kissed you?" Yup there was that tone again joined by a spark in the baby blue orbs of his. "I'm fine sweetheart, I promise." I say reaching for his hand.

"Get dressed." Nick ordered out of the blue. "Um, why?" "Just go get some jeans and a shirt on. And your damn flip flops that you insist on wearing." He said rolling his eyes at the last part. Yeah I am a Texas girl, I have to have my flip flops. "Fine." I said stretching as I got off of the couch.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we got into a taxi. Nick handed the driver something, "You will see when we get there just sit back." He said as he rested his hand on my knee. I hate when he doesn't tell me what is going on.

We got out of the taxi at this huge ferris wheel looking thing. "This is the London Eye. When you are at the top you can see for 25 miles. Its amazing. Been on it once." Nick said with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Let do it then." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me.

Nick was right, the view was breath taking. I hate heights but having him with me made it better. But I was glad that we had a pod to ourselves, you know just in case I did freak out.

"This is breath taking Nick. Thank you." I said pulling him to me for a hug. "Well that settles it, when we get to Paris I am taking you to the Eiffel Tower." He said with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh God, we are leaving in the morning huh? I forgot. I still have to pack." I groaned against his shoulder.

**Paris**

The flight had been uneventful, thank God! I was going through some of the photos that I had taken recently, Nick was helping as we sat on my bed in our suite. He found the ones from Chuck E. Cheese when I was home.

"Aw, they look like they had a blast Momma." He said looking at me from under his lashes smiling. "Yes sir, they did. Chey was pissed when we left. Hell they both were, but I will do something fun while I am home next time." "8 days left until you go home." Nick teases. "Gee thanks for counting for me. Trying to get rid of me?" I ask feigning hurt. "Never my dear!" he exclaims. "I know. You should come with me. JD and Cheyenne would love to see you again." "I would love to see them again! I will talk to Stephanie tomorrow after the show." He says grabbing my hand a kissing it. "But for now, get your ass up and lets make good on my Eiffel Tower promise shall we."

It took me a while but I was finally ready to go when I walked into the living area. If I may say so myself, I looked good. I had on a high low turquoise chiffon sun-dress, with a denim jacket and my Dan Post vintage chocolate bluebird cowboy boots. My natural chestnut straight hair had curl to it, after an hour it better have curl, and my makeup highlighted my emerald eyes. I love my eyes.

I think I may have shocked Nick with what I was wearing today. He audibly gasp when he saw me walk out. "You look wonderful sweetheart." He said in a lite voice while coming to take my hand so we could go. Nick himself looked amazing, as always. Dark wash jeans, one of his hot pink shirts and the ever present black blazer. His adorable bleach blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, that yes I admittedly love playing with.

**Eiffel Tower**

Wow, it was much bigger than I had thought for some reason. It was beautiful though. It was the late afternoon but the knoll that was around the tower wasn't too crowded. Nick and I did the typical tourist thing, taking selfies in front of the tower, squishing the tower and each other in our fingers in photos, and a few pictures of us together in front of it.

"What's wrong my caramel covered cupcake?" I asked Nick, reminding him of a few weeks ago. Nick came up behind me, wrapped his big strong arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Nothing just thinking about something." "What would that be dear?" I asked him as I turned and kissed his nose. Before he answered I heard him sigh as he laced his fingers through mine. "How much I want to hold your hand in Paris. How badly I want to kiss you in not just Rome but everywhere we are." He punctuated the last part by kissing my neck.

"Nick? That was you?" I asked turning in his arms. "Yes ma'am, that was me. You have no idea how badly I have been busting at the seams to say something." Nick said searching my eyes for something. I furrowed my eyebrow and had to ask him "Why me Nick? You are around beautiful, fit, strong and talented women on a daily basis." Nick pulled back, turned his back to me and shook his head. I could tell that he was surprised by my question.

"Amanda, I wish you saw what I see when I look at you baby girl. You are everything you just asked about, but in your own way. Your eyes are what got me hooked the day that we literally ran into each other at WWE headquarters. You thought that day that you had your dreams crushed by Paul. But now we know that to not have been the case. After that day you went back home and we talked and texted all the time. I knew that you wanted more than anything to be on the road with us. But I truly learned who you are when I surprised you for your birthday. I got to see the real you. I was done for then. You are amazing Amanda. So strong to have dealt with the shit that lift has thrown your way. You are a single mom, by choice because you knew that you deserved better than your ex. You are in the WWE as a photographer because you are talented sweetie. I don't love you for the exterior or you even though you do have some good assets. I love you for your heart and you mind." He explained as he rested his forehead on mine. "Y…you love me?" I stutter out. "Desperately." He said as he grabbed me and kissed me. Not a sweet innocent peck by a long shot. No, there was so much passion and need poured into his kiss that my knees buckled under me. After what seemed like forever he pulled back, "One more thing I want to do." He said while pulling out his phone. "Come here." He said putting a finger under my chin and kissing me again. I barely heard the click of the camera, I was so caught up in him.

My heart was racing and so was my blood when I pulled back and leaned my forehead on his, nose to nose, that time I heard the click. "You are crazy Nick." I said laughing at him and the camera. "So are you. I love you Amanda." He said running his hands through my hair. I sighed with so much contentment, for the first time in a long time I was content, truly. "I love you too Nick." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all my pent up lust, love, passion, everything that I felt toward him.

I NEVER would have thought that I would have 'Dolph Ziggler' confessing that he loved me, much less at one of the most romantic places I could think of.


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER! THIS ONE IS JUST FILLER AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BUT I NEEDED TO PUT SOMETHING UP. I AM WORKING ON MORE RIGHT NOW.****

**Back home a few days later**

I was so happy to be home! The time difference from the states to Europe is too much to deal with. My God I was so tired, damn jet lag, when we got home. Yes I said we. Nick wanted to see my kids and hang out and relax, so he got 2 weeks off to tag along. I know that it has been said that relationships within the WWE tend to develop faster than any other one, and I can personally confirm that.

Even though I was home for 2 weeks and wanted to spend time with my babies, my Aunt was going to pick them up tomorrow and let them stay the night with her. JD and Cheyenne had been asking to go for a while so I figured why not. Since they were going to be gone, that meant that Annie would be going home and that Nick and I would have the house to ourselves. Oh the things that we could get into. But that will wait for now.

When we got home it was about 8 in the morning and the kids had just woken up. It was so funny when Nick and I walked in the house. JD and Cheyenne were sitting at the table with Annie eating breakfast, but when they saw us, their cereal bowls damn near went flying. They were happy to see us to say the least. But who got the first hugs? Not Momma. Nope. Nick did. I could tell he adored it.

Cheyenne and I sat on the couch as Nick was on the floor with JD in his lap. "So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked the kids. "I want to go to the aquarium." JD said. "What about you Chey?" I ask as I poke at her. "I want to fishing." She said laughing. "I never said that my kids were right Nick." I laughed. "Did she seriously just say that she wants to go fishing?" he asked kind of confused. "Yes sir she did." Note to self for later use, a spark ignites in his blue orbs when I say 'Yes sir'. "Alright then. We will go to the Aquarium first and then fishing on the river."

**That evening**

The day had been so much fun! While we were at the aquarium Nick was walking around with JD on his shoulders and a huge smile on both of their faces. Nick was telling JD about all of the different fish and such as Cheyenne and I trailed behind. We all had a blast. Then we decided to go to Chuck E. Cheese in the mall. Yes I know that I said we would never go back. But what was I suppose to do with 3 sets of puppy dog eyes begging me to go?! I am glad that we did go though. I was even acting like a kid, which was a nice change.

The fishing trip on the river band was ok. Cheyenne did catch a fish but it was a croaker. So it got thrown back in. She was happy that she got fish though. Sadly, she was the only one that got anything. So no catfish dinner tonight. But Nick had a back up plan. On the way back home he had me stop at the little mom and pop grocery store in town so he could run in.

When we got home he laid everything out on the counter. Burger night! That meant that I was not having to cook. Yay!

The burger turned out really good. I have to say that I was impressed with Nick's skills on a bbq pit.

The night came to an uneventful end as the kids got bathed and in bed.

"Momma. Can Nick read me a story?" Jd asked us as he came back into the living room. "Of course I will bud. I will be back shortly." Nick told us both as he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

Twenty minutes later I was still waiting on him to come back out so we could get to sleep. So I went to see what was taking so long. As I opened JD's door I saw the hold up. JD and Nick were both fast asleep in the full size bed. I had to get a photo of that. Nick and JD were sharing both the Planes pillow and blanket. It was adorable.

The next morning I woke up to my Aunt Jessica knocking on the door. I let her in as I got everybody up and ready. She sat on the couch and talked to Nick the whole time.

After the kids were out the door and gone I could finally go take a shower. As I was doing that Nick told Annie that she could go for the day and night.


	14. Chapter 14

Since it was Nick's turn in the shower I figured that I would go outside and get my Jeep 4x4 ready for what I had planned.

I had taken the hard top off and was under the hood checking all the fluid levels when Nick came outside looking for me. "What are you up to?" he had to basically scream over the music that I had playing. One of my favorite songs, "8 second ride" by Jake Owen. "We are going for a ride today. I promise it will be fun. Just go put on something that you don't mind getting dirty….or even ruined maybe." I said smiling a sly knowing smile. "Oh God." He groaned not having any idea what I was up to.

Thankfully when he came back out he was in some old lounge pants and a muscle shirt. Low slung pants no less. Evil man.

"Get in." I told him. "Have your way with me love." He laughed as he kissed the back of my right hand. I just cut my eyes at him and smiled as I slapped my Jeep into 1st gear. My hair whipped in the wind as the stereo blasted Eric Pasley's "Song about a girl." I am a country girl, what can I say. I love rock too, but today was a country kind of day and Nick was about to find that out. "So where are you kidnapping me to Amanda?" he asked reminding me of our first date. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride baby. I'm taking you to my little slice of heaven. I have 50 acres of land that not many people know of. You are in for the ride of your life." I said as I patted him on the thigh.

About 20 minutes later we pulled off the road and onto my land that was out in the middle of nowhere. I must have had a wild look in my eyes because all I heard out of Nick's mouth was "Oh shit." It had rained a few days before so I knew this was prime time to hit my mud holes and go muddin'. He was really in for a ride, I was sure he had never done anything like this.

My property was 50 acres. It had trees, man made hills/jumps, mud track for racing my friends that knew about the place and mud pits. I love my mud pits. This was a slice of heaven for me. I could come out here and escape from everything and everybody if I needed to. It had been too long since I had been here.

"HOLD ON!" I hollered as I drove into the first mud pit. The laughs coming from me put a huge smile on Nick's face, he knew I was happy. I honestly thought that he would flip out with the first bit of mud that came flying into the Jeep but to my surprise he was laughing his ass off and having a good time. He was egging me on! Trust me, I didn't need to be egged on at all. I all but lived for this.

I was flying through the mud, shooting over to the track to flat foot it, to the little jumps then back into the mud over and over. Plus I was doing random doughnuts too. I knew my Jeep like the back of my hand. I better, I helped build the damn thing. Did I say at some point in all this that I am a tomboy?

After a while I did get tired of playing around, and we were both covered in mud. I pulled the jeep over to the little field that was on my land, I say little it was probably 5 acres big or so. I climbed out of the jeep and just laid on the ground closing my eyes. I smiled as the sun was blocked by Nick hovering his body over me wanting a kiss. When he got his kiss he laid next to me. "I have to say sweetie, I am impressed. You can fucking drive girl! And that was absolutely the most fun I have had in a long time. Thank you honey." He said as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at me.

I hopped up when "Song about a girl" came back on. "Dance with me?" I asked looking at him with big green puppy dog eyes peering out from behind my glasses. We danced for awhile, acting like the fools we were. A few songs had passed when "I don't dance" by Lee Brice came on. I adored that song from the second I heard it. Nick pulled me close as he wrapped an arm around my back. He surprised me when he started to sing along to it.

I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
just ask anyone

I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It Ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance

Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart

No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance

Ooh

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere

I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance

Oh,  
No..

Oooh…

"Nicky…" I said as I softly kissed his lips. "It true darling. I would do anything for you. And as you can tell, I have 2 left feet. I am wrapped around your little finger and you know it. I love you Amanda." He said as he wiped the tears that had slide from my eyes while he had sang the song as we danced. "I love you too Pinkie." I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Ready to get back to the house?" he asked me. "Nope! Kids are gone for the night, remember? Who says we have to stay home?" I asked him as I dug into the back of the jeep for the canvas folding chairs, of course I brought my Houston Texans one, and sleeping bags. Nick burst out laughing as I threw everything onto the ground. He grabbed me and planted a kiss on me saying "This is why I love you so damn much. You are spontaneous." I smiled and kissed him back "Well, if you love me so much go find some fire wood while I set things up."

When Nick got back a little while later I had everything set up. Two of the sleeping bags were zipped together to form a huge one, dwarfing the pillows that laid on it. I put the chairs on either side of the ice chest that I brought.

After a little while we had a nice fire going for us. Of course we had to do s'mores. You can't have a fire and not make them! It had been such a nice day for us. No phones ringing, thank God for bad cell service on my land, no other people. No nothing. We had been taking photos though, obviously.

I sat down in front of Nick as we roasted marshmellows and laid my head on his thigh. "You ok?" he asked me as he pulled my hair out of the clip that it had been in for a few hours. "Yeah. Just content." I said looking up at him smiling. "Just checking. I love you." He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

There was a spark in that kiss that I had not felt yet. I happily kissed him back as I got in a kneeling position to get better leverage. I pulled back from that kiss short of breath. We both just sat there searching for something in each other's eyes.

When I pulled him in for another kiss, it was laced with as much passion and want as I could pour into a single kiss.

Since we were in a rather uncomfortable position we moved to the huge sleeping bag. Nick pulled me down on top of him while still locked in the kiss.


	15. AN

****A/N****

**Hey everybody. I just wanted to let you know that I am working on another chapter. SMUT IS COMING! I just started a new job and my oldest is about to go back to school, so time is limited. Only have time on weekends. **


End file.
